The Devil and The Angel
by The Akemi Sisters
Summary: What happens when you fall for an angel but her sister is the devil in human form? Well Seto Kaiba is about to find out when a girl named Snow pops into his life after she saved Mokuba. When her sister comes along things will be turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shadow Hidden by the Moon**_: hi guys. As all of you guys should know, if you read our profile, Mistralia of the ice and I have a joined account now called The Akemi sisters. I really do not want to put the disclaimer on every chapter so this is the mighty disclaimer page. We do not own yu-gi-oh, we do own the characters we put in our storyline. Hope you people enjoy the story and do not forget to review.


	2. owed

Snow yawned, 'Uhg it's too hot today. I wish it would rain to break the heat.' She sat in an outside cafe in Domino City.

She enjoyed the taste of her fruit punch. Sluggish from the heat, Snow picked up her drink to leave when suddenly,

"AH!" SPLASH!A young boy with long black hair had ran into snow, making her spill her punch all over herself and her

bag of clothes she bought earlier.

"Oh no," Snow moaned "This stain will never come out."

The boy looked shocked as he stood up, "I'm sorry Ms."

Snow sighed, "No it's fine."

"No really," he paused. His eyes widened when he saw her bag, "did the punch get on those too?"

snow glanced down at her bag to see punch in it and grimaced. "Yes."

"I can pay for those!" he said worriedly.

"No look um…" "Mokuba." "Snow," she smiled "just be careful next time okay."

Mokuba's deep brown eyes widen. "You're a lot nicer than most girls would be Snow."

Snow shrugged, "what's wrong with being nice?"

Mokuba grinned, "According to my brother, everything."

Snow smiled, "Maybe your brother needs a brighter light in his life."

"Maybe." Mokuba shrugged. He started jogging in the directionhe was goin in earlier. "See you later."

Snow waved, 'what a nice kid.' She glanced at her bag again, 'Well my clothes are ruined. Guess I should go

back to the hotel.' Snow started to walk the same way Mokuba went when she felt a raindrop hit her nose.

She clenched her teeth as it started to pour. ' Well you wanted it to rain.'

Snow walked down a couple blocks when she noticed something in an allyway. Two men were shoving and

pushing a young boy. She recognized who the doy was.

"MOKUBA!" She yelled dropping her bag and charging into the fight. Snow landed a hit on the first goon's

face fallowed be a kick into the second guy's gut. As the two goons tried to get over the shock of what

had just happened Snow ran over to Mokuba's side. "Mokuba? Mokuba are you alright?"

Mokuba looked up, "Snow?" Then his eyes grew shocked, "Snow look out!"

"Huh?" Snow turned and quickly received a blow to the head.

"SNOW!"

"Shut up!" One of the goons roared as he kicked Mokuba in the ribs.

"Stay away from him!" Snow screamed charging at the man. "Mokuba run!"

"Hold on Snow!" Mokuba yelled running.

"Damn!" one of the goons yelled. " You just cost us our hostage. Guess we'll just have to

make you regret it." He turned sending Snow another hit to the head. Laying on the ground Snow was barley

conscious as the two goons kicked her repeatedly.

"Get away from her!" yelled a deep rough voice.

The rain poured harder, Snow as lightly aware of a few loud noises before someone carefully picked her up.

"You Snow?"

Snow could only give a small "Hmm" since the pain would not allow her to nod.

"You'll be fine." the man told her in a deep warm voice before Snow fell the awaiting arms of the dark world that

comes with unconsciousness.

________________________

Snow thought she was dreaming.

"Blue hair?"

"Didn't notice before, guess she does have blue hair. Her eyes looked like sapphires too."

"Hmm..."

Snow thought she heard a snicker, " Pretty ain't she?"

"Shut up."

_________________________

Snow yawned as she groggily opened her eyes. 'What happened?' Snow looked around. She was in an expensive,

if not dull, looking bedroom. She them noticed the black satin sheets she was lying in. Snow tried to sit up but fell back

as she felt pain hit her. She blinked confused as she saw she was covered in bandages.

The door started to open as Mokuba stepped in, "Snow you're awake!" He called happily.

"Mokuba," She smiled weakly, "How are you?"

"Good thanks to you!" he then grew sullen, "You helped me even though i ruined your clothes and almost got you

killed..."

"Mokuba," Snow sighed. "Don't beat yourself up. Like I said what's wrong with being nice?"

"Nothing until it gets you killed." said a strong voice.

Mokuba turned. "Oh, hey big brother!"

Snow blinked. In the doorway stood a tall, handsome man with cold blue eyes and well kept brown hair.

"Mokuba smiled, "This is Snow. Snow this is my brother Seto."

"Hello." Snow smiled.

Seto stared. Snow had eyes that looked like two beautiful sapphire jewels, her name suited her pearl skin. Mokuba

nudged him. Seto cleared his throat,"Um, it's Kaiba. Seto Kaiba."

Snow giggled, "Bond. James Bond."

Mokuba scowled, yet he didn't feel angry.

Snow noticed his scowl, "Sorry. I'm Snow Akemi. You can call me Snow. Um, if you don't mind me asking, where am I?"

Kaiba started to speak but Mokuba cut him off, "You're in our apartment suite. Seto doesn't like hospitals so he had

regular visits from our doctors arranged for you. They said the bandages can come off tomarrow. You're a fast healer."

"Doctors?" Snow said puzzled, "Oh you didn't have to do that."

"Least I could do since you saved my reckless brother and didn't kill him for ruining your clothes." Kaiba replied.

"That's okay." Snow sat up. She noticed the shirt she was in. "Speaking of clothes, what's this?"

Kaiba blushed, "We couldn't find your clothes that you bought and your other clothes were soaked so I had the nurse

put you a pair of mine. I had the clothes from your hotel sent here. They just arrived. I'll also let you take some money

to replace the clothes that were lost. I won't let you decline either," He stated as Snow started to decline. " I owe

you."

Snow huffed, " You don't owe me. I just wanted to help your brother."

"You don't even know my brother." He said turning to leave.

""You don't know me and you're helping me." Snow scowled.

Kaiba looked back at her. 'There's something cute about her scowl. Wait. What the hell am I thinking?' He opened the

door to leave, now angry at himself, " like I said, I owe you."

Snow raised an eyebrow as he left. "Is he always so cheerful?"

"Sorry," Said Mokuba. "He's nicer once you get to know him."

Snow hugged her knees, "What did I get myself into?"


End file.
